Home From Rome: What's in Store?
by Friendsfanatic90
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo are back from Rome but what will happen now? Will they be just friends, or something more? Please RR. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me, although I welcome ideas.  
  
Chapter 1: A Big Decision  
  
Scene: Lizzie and Gordo are on a plane on their way home from Rome. Gordo is asleep and Lizzie smiles down at him.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
When we get home I'm going to have to talk to Gordo. Do I like him as more than a friend? I've known him forever and I've never really thought of him that way. He probably expects that I like him like him. I have to think about that.  
  
Suddenly, she sees Gordo open his eyes and she smiles at him. He smiles back and closes his eyes again.  
  
He wonders what he's going to tell Lizzie when they get off the plane. He has to tell her the truth, but he's scared of rejection.  
  
  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
L: Yeah? She asks this nervously she's not ready to talk to him yet.  
  
G: I know your going to be grounded but when we land I have to ask you something.  
  
L: Okay. She knows perfectly well what he wants to know. She has to make a decision. She falls asleep eventually although she is very worried.   
  
When she fell asleep Gordo looked over and saw she was shivering. He got an extra blanket from the stewardess and covered her with it. Then he pulled her closer and hugged her. He was afraid she would wake up and be mad at him but he did it anyway.  
  
Lizzie woke up a couple hours later and was wondering what she was lying on. Whatever it was it made her fell warm and safe. She looked up and noticed she was in Gordo's arms, he was asleep but he was smiling. She didn't want to disturb him so she didn't move. She never wanted to leave his arms, she was so comfortable. She had made her decision.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I know that was short but I wanted to leave you with a cliff hanger even though it's pretty obvious what's going to happen. Please Review. I need help to make it better. It seems a bit awkward. 


	2. Grounded

Chapter 2: Gounded?  
  
When the plane was about to land Lizzie finally nudged Gordo awake. He slowly opened his eyes and blushed as he noticed he was holding Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: Sorry...  
  
LIzzie: It's okay...I was very comfortable. His face turned a shade of crimson when the light for fasten your seatbelts came on. They were starting to descend when they hit a bit of turbulance. Lizzie got freaked out so she buried her face in Gordo's shoulder and he hugged her, whispering words of reassurance.  
  
G: It's okay Lizzie, its not that bad, it'll be over in a second. She whimpered slightly and then they felt the plane land. She lifted her head and smiled at him, he was always there for her. He smiled back and then they exited the plane. Lizzie spotted her parents at baggage claim  
  
L: Can I say good-bye to Gordo privately before my long lonely days of being grounded?  
  
Jo: Well, we've decided that keeeping you inside for the whole summer is a bit extreme so, you are just grounded for 2 weeks. But, sure you can go say good-bye to Gordo." Gordo happened to walk up that moment. She dragged him away from her parents for a second. He had a wierd look on his face, like he was deep in thought.  
  
L: Don't find a replacement for me while I'm grounded, okay?  
  
G: Deal!  
  
And that's all I'll ever be,your best friend, nothing more, he thought. Just then he saw his own parents and went off to greet them. I guess he forgot what he wanted to talk to me about, Lizzie thought.  
  
When Lizzie got home later that day she called Miranda to tell her everything that happened, including about Gordo.  
  
L: What do you think I should do?  
  
M: Well, do you like him?  
  
L: I don't know, that kiss was sort of a thank you but...  
  
M: Lizzie, there are no but's when it comes to his feelings for you, so do you like him or not? LIzzie thought about this, I like Gordo? It sounded so weird but the more she thought about it the more she believed it.  
  
L: I LIKE GORDO!!!!  
  
M: OMG this is amazing. Well, go tell him.   
  
Jo: You're not allowed to use the phone Lizzie! She said good-bye to Miranda and hung up. She needed to see and talk to Gordo, but how could she?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know it is still short but I'm having a case of writer's block. And it will get more interesting, I promise. Please review. 


	3. What to do?

Author's Note: At this point I know what I want to happen but I need ideas for dragging it  
  
out, any help will be appreciated. And thank you to those who reviewed. ' = a thought   
  
" = something being said  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: What to do?  
  
Lizzie knew exactly what she had to do. She planned to sneak out once she knew her parents   
  
were asleep. When she heard her father's snores she went to go get dressed when she saw   
  
something hit the window. She opened it up and looked down.Looking up at her was Gordo.   
  
She smiled and quietly whispered that she would be right down. But as soon as she pulled   
  
her head in and turned around she saw her mother in the doorway, she had been wrong in   
  
assuming BOTH her parents were asleep.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Gordo was tossing and turning trying to fall asleep but all he could think about was  
  
Lizzie. "I have to do something." He got up and got dressed and climbed out his window.   
  
He ended up at Lizzie's house and threw a rock at her window. She opened it immediately to   
  
his surprise.   
  
'Wow she's beautiful' He heard her whisper she wold be right down.  
  
'Maybe she was thinking about me too?' But he shook that idea from his head. He   
  
waited a good fifteen minutes when he realized he was getting tired.  
  
'Where is she' Little did he know she was inside getting a lecture from her parents.   
  
He dosed off right there by the side of her house, dreaming about Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
She was busted and she knew it. 'At least I wasn't dressed, maybe I could have an   
  
alibi?' But she knew as soon as the thought entered her mind it was not the case.  
  
Jo: Who were you talkig to?  
  
L: No one! She said this a little too quickly. Jo walked over to the window and looked   
  
down.'Whoever it was is gone' Little did she know that Gordo was hidden behind a bush just   
  
about to dose off.  
  
L: Mom, I swear I wasn't talking to anyone, I just wanted a bit of fresh air.  
  
Jo: But I heard you say "I'll be right down".  
  
L: I was talking to myself saying that I was going to go down to the back porch.  
  
Jo: Fine, I'm going back to bed.   
  
L: 'Mothers could be so gullible.' She went to open the door but her mom was in the hallway   
  
watching to make sure that she didn't sneak out. She went to tell GOrdo but she couldn't   
  
see him. She figured he left when she didn't come down right away. It would have to wait   
  
until tomorrow. She climbed back into bed and fell asleep. 


	4. Alone

AN: I hope you liked the last chapter. I may not be able to update for a while, I have a lot o.f schoolwork.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gordo awoke to the hot summer sun on his face. He didn't know where he was until he remembered that he had  
  
fallen asleep under Lizzie's window. He looked up and a bush hit him in the face. He could hear music coming from Lizzie's  
  
room.  
  
'What time is it?' he wondered. He slowly stood up and walked home. He hoped his parents didn't notice he was  
  
gone. Meanwhile Lizzie was dancing around her room singing while she got dressed. She was going to try to charm her   
  
mother into letting her out.  
  
L: Good Morning Mom! She had just reached the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.  
  
Jo: Hello LIzzie, wants some breakfast?  
  
L: No thanks. She grabbed a pop-tart and started to bite when she asked, " Mom, I/m getting very cooped up in the house.  
  
Can I plllleeeaaasssseeeee go to the park? She gave her mom the sad eyes. Her mom fell for it.  
  
Jo: Okay, but you cannot go anywhere else.  
  
Lizzie didn't even stop to hear her mother's last words. She ran for the door and opened it, she was free.  
  
When she got to the park she sat on the swing. There was no one else around so she took this time to think. It was very  
  
peaceful. She saw out of the corner of her eye someone sit on the swing next to her but she was deep in thought and  
  
didn't notice who it was.  
  
Gordo: Aren't you gonna say hi?  
  
L: Oh My God, Gordo! I didn't know it was you, I wasn't paying attention.  
  
G: It's okay, So, how did you get your parents to let you out?  
  
L: I gave my mom the sad eyes! He knodded as if he fully understood.  
  
G: What happened to you last night? I fall aseep outside your window!  
  
L: You did?! She laughed. My mom caught me, I'm just thankful she couldn't see you out there, otherwise I would be   
  
grounded even longer.  
  
Gordo jumped off the swing and went to sit on the grass. He was very nervous around her. She came and sat down  
  
beside him. She looked over but didn't know what to say so they sat in an awkward silence.  
  
L: I better get back, my mom would kill me if she knew I was here with you. But, as soon as I'm finised being grounded  
  
do you wanna have a movie nght?  
  
G: Sure sounds good. She got up and walked away. 'Why couldn't he just tell her?' Gordo thought. Now, he probably   
  
wouldn't see her for a week. He stood up and turned around and came face to face with Lizzie.  
  
L: I couldn't leave wthout giving you this. Then she lightly kissed his cheek and ran home. Gordo was stunned. All he could  
  
do was walk home, she was already out of sight.  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
'Why did I just do that?' she wondered. She ran in the door and was about to dash upstairs when her mother stopped  
  
her.  
  
Jo: Honey, I've decided that you've served your time and you're not grounded anymore.   
  
L: OMG thank you so much mom! She ran upstairs to call Gordo. She was about to reach for the phone when a bout of  
  
nervousness came over her. She turned it on anyway and slowly dialed his number. After one ring he picked up.  
  
G: Hello?  
  
L: Hi, G-Gordo!  
  
G: Oh, H-Hey Lizzie  
  
L: Guess what? 'She started feeling less nervous.' I'm not grounded anymore!  
  
G: Lizzie that's great! She could hear the excitment in his voice, he sounded more excite than her. 'That was wierd,' she  
  
thought.  
  
L: Yeah so do you wanna come over and have that movie night?   
  
G; Sure I'll get the movies you get the food. They hung up and Lizzie went to tell her mother. All she found was a note:  
  
Dear Lizzie:  
  
Went to take Matt to the doctor's. We probably won't be back until after dinner so if you'll have to find something.  
  
You can invite Gordo over if you want.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
She was going to ba all alone with Gordo? Uh- Oh, well she was going to have to tell him her feelings sometime.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: I hope you liked that chapter. Chapter five is already in the works so please review. 


	5. Have to Try

Disclaimer: I do NOT and never will own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The doorbell rang at the McGuire residence just as Lizzie had finished making the popcorn. She opened the door   
  
and Gordo stood there with a bunch of movies.  
  
L: Hey Gordo, come on in.  
  
G: I brought some movies to pick from... Lizzie did not hear the titles she was just looking at him, feeling lucky  
  
he was her best friend. He looked like he had actually tried to comb his messy curls.  
  
G: Lizzie... Lizzie, Are you listening to me  
  
L: Uh..Yeah, you can pick the movie.  
  
G: How 'bout a scary one?  
  
L: Okay but you'll have to suffer the consequences. Lizzie was terrified of scary movies.  
  
G: I think I'll manage. They grabbed the popcorn and went to watch the movie in the livingroom. They waited for the   
  
previews to end.  
  
G: How did you get out of being grounded?  
  
L: I'm not exactly sure, when I came home form the park my mom just said I was off house arrest. It's   
  
really wierd.  
  
G: That's strange...he trailed off because the movie had started. They were sitting at opposite ends of the couch.  
  
He wanted to move closer but he knew he wouldn't. He got up to go to the bathroom and when he got back Lizzie'sknocked   
  
head was under a pillow.   
  
G: Lizzie, Are you okay?   
  
L: I'm just ss-scared. She lifted her head and 1 single tear ran down her cheek but that was it. Gordo ran to shut off   
  
the movie.  
  
G: LIzzie, I'm sorry, I didn't know it would scare you this much. She ran over and hugged him and while doing so   
  
knocked him off his feet. She landed on top of him and he hit her with a pillow.  
  
L: You are soooo dead Gordo! Then she hit him with a pillow when all of a sudden he just sat on the couch.  
  
G: I have to tell you something  
  
L: Gordo, what is it?  
  
G: I... I. He was cut short by the ring of the phone. 'I'm never gonna get to tell her." Lizzie picked up the phone  
  
but no one was there.  
  
L: Must have been a wrong number, now what were you going to tell me?  
  
G: Never... he started to say nevermind but at that moment Lizzie kissed him on the lips. Not long but a little longer  
  
than when they were in Rome.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Let me know what you think. Should I continue or leave it there. Thanks to those who reviewed. 


	6. To Tell or Not To Tell?

Disclaimer: I do NOT own LIzzie McGuire  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
As they pulled away they got slight shivers. Gordo knew this was the moment he had to tell her.  
  
G: Lizzie, I have to tell you something.  
  
L: Go on  
  
G: Well, ever since you dated Ronnie, I 've kinda been feeling different around you. And...well... I-I think I love you.  
  
As more than a friend. He stared into her eyes, waiting for a response.  
  
L: Uh, wow. Um Gordo?  
  
G: What? He said this softly(like he did in the movie?)  
  
L: I love you too.  
  
Suddenly, he leaned over and kissed her, really kissed her. They melted into it and then pulled apart. She was   
  
about to open her mouth when...  
  
Jo: LIZZIE, WE'RE HOME!!! Lizzie and Gordo jumped apart and went to greet Mrs. McGuire.  
  
Jo: Hi Gordo, would you like to stay for dinner?   
  
G: I can't, I promised my mom I'd be home but thanks for the offer.  
  
Jo: Ok, well we'll see you later. Lizzie walked Gordo outside and closed the door behind them for privacy.  
  
L: Well, I guess I'll see you later?  
  
G: yeah. He leaned and softly kissed her on the lips. He pulled away and smiled suspiciously.  
  
G: See ya And with that he walked away. Lizzie smiled too and ran upstairs to call Miranda.  
  
L: Hi Miranda!  
  
M: Hola chica!  
  
L: MIranda guess what? Gordo told me he loved me!   
  
M: Lizzie that's great! Are you guys dating now?  
  
L: Now that I think about it, I'm not sure. He didn't ask me.  
  
M: Oh, well then I guess.. click! Suddenly Lizzie lost the connection.  
  
L: Hello? HELLO? She looked down and realized the cord had come out of the phone jack. She was about to call Miranda   
  
back when her mom called her to dinner.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Please review or I won't write anymore. Haha jk but please RR 


	7. First Dates Are Always Hard

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. (These things are getting very annoying.)  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Lizzie awoke the next morning to the sounds of her phone ringing. She looked at the clock, it was 9:30. 'Who would  
  
be calling this early?'  
  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked sleepily.   
  
G: Good Morning! He said this as if he had been up for hours. "I was wondering...if...you wanted to go on our  
  
first date today? Maybe a movie? Lizzie was relieved to not have to have the 'are we dating?' conversation with him.  
  
  
  
L: Yeah, that sounds great! When?  
  
G: I can pick you up around noon?  
  
L: Okay, see ya then!   
  
They hung up and Lizzie drifted back to sleep. She woke up at 11 and scrambled out of bed to get ready. She had   
  
just finished showering and getting dressed when the doorbell rang. She heard her mom answer he door. She took one final   
  
look at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a pink tanktop with spaghetti straps and blue hip-huggers. She headed down  
  
the stairs and said good-bye to her mom. Gordo's mom was waiting in the car to drive them. (How else were they going  
  
to get around?)  
  
When the got to the theater, Gordo stepped up and paid for her ticket as well as his own ticket.  
  
L: Gordo. you didn't have to do that  
  
G: I wanted to  
  
They walked into the movie holding hands. When the movie started Gordo put his arm around Lizzie. She snuggled  
  
into his shoulder. She heard him whisper her name and she looked up. He leaned down and kissed her, when all of a   
  
sudden...  
  
Jo: Oh my goodness! Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie whipped around and saw her mother and brother just about to sit behind them.  
  
Jo: Lizzie outside now, Matt you stay here with Gordo!  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: What do ya think should happen with Lizzie and her mom? Thanx to Jess for your ideas. 


	8. Parents Always Get in the Way

Lizzie was stunned. She slowly stood up and walked out of the theater not saying anything to Gordo. Her mother  
  
was close on her heels.  
  
J: What is going on Lizzie? Why didn't tell me you guys were on a DATE?!  
  
L: I. I. I don't know I guess I just thought..  
  
J: That I would be okay with it? Because let me tell you something Lizzie. She looked at her daughter's hurt expression.  
  
"I am okay with it. I've have been waiting for years for this to happen, I just wish you would have told me.  
  
Lizzie looked at her mother very surprised, this was not what she was expecting. What was she supposed to say?  
  
Meanwhile, back in the movie...  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
'This can't be good, I completely forgot about even telling our parents'  
  
Matt: I can't believe you kissed my sister, that is so gross.   
  
Gordo just laughed and turned to watch the movie, it was almost over. Where was Lizzie?' he thought. Suddenly  
  
the credits started rolling and he and Matt walked out to find Lizzie and Mrs. McGuire looking at each other. Lizzie looked  
  
relieved to see him  
  
'I wonder what happened.'   
  
Jo: Is the movie over already? Would you like a ride home Gordo?   
  
G: That would be great Mrs. McGuire! 'Why was she so cheery?'   
  
End POV   
  
  
  
But at that moment Lizzie grabbed his hand and squeezed it as if in reassurance. He squeezed it back and they   
  
entered the back of Jo's car. She didn't comment on the handholding and Gordo was thankful for that. When they got to his  
  
house he thanked Jo and went inside. Lizzie wanted desperately to follow him so she wouldn't have to talk to her mother   
  
anymore. She knew her mother would tell her father and her father would not be rational about it.  
  
When she got home she tried to run upstairs but was stopped by her father. 'Did he know already?'   
  
Sam: So, how was the movie?  
  
L: It was okay... I think. She whispered the last part because she missed most of it talking to her mother. Her mother   
  
walked in at that moment and Lizzie was ready to run out the door.  
  
Jo: Sam, did you know Lizzie has a boyfriend now?  
  
Sam: What!? Who is he? Oh I'm gonna...  
  
L: Dad, calm down. She glared at her mother, she really didn't want to discuss this now.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I finally updated, YAY! Also, if anyone knows the song that was played at the end of the episode "Dear Lizzie" please write  
  
a review and tell me. I really want to know what it is . Its killing me! Thank to my readers and reviewers for helping me   
  
develop the story. Also, if anyone knows good songs that describes Gordo's feelings for Lizzie tell me, I'm compiling a list   
  
for an upcoming chapter. 


	9. They Had To Find Out

AN: A BIG thank you to Elementals for telling me the song that was at the end of 'Dear  
  
Lizzie'. That has been bugging me for a month.   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire. If I did the show would still be filming.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sam: Well, WHO IS IT? Lizzie, I think you're a little young to have a boyfriend  
  
Jo: Sam...  
  
L: Dad, I'm almost 15, I thik I can handle it!  
  
Sam: You didn't answer my question...who is it?  
  
L: Well its...  
  
Jo: Sam, its only Gordo. We known him for 14 years, we can trust him.  
  
Sam: Gordo! BUt Jo!  
  
Lizzie didn't wait to hear anymore she dashed upstairs while her parent bickered  
  
in the kitchen. She picked up the phone to call Gordo.  
  
G: Hello?  
  
L: Hey Gordo!  
  
G: Hi, so, what happened?  
  
L: My parents are fighting downstairs, my dad is freaking out.  
  
G: I'm sorry  
  
L: It's not your fault, have you told your parents?  
  
G: Yeah, they were cool about it, until they started to analyze everything. Why can't they  
  
just be like normal parents rather than psycologists?  
  
L: Listen, I think my parents are coming, I'll talk to you later  
  
G: See ya  
  
Lizzie waited for her door to swing open, her parents never knocked anymore.  
  
Surprisingly, only Lizzie's mom walked in.  
  
Jo: Lizzie, I have finally convinced your father to let you date Gordo. Just be careful  
  
when talking to him, he still doesn't want to except tthe fact that...  
  
L: That I can't be his little girl forever, I know.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Thanx for the reviews. I may not be able to update for a while, but please R&R. 


	10. She's Back

AN: I am having serious writer's block so this might be my last update for a while, we'll  
  
see. I think I need some more twisters, now I just need to figure out which ones?  
  
Disclaimer: My friend says I should make this part more interesting, but what can you do   
  
with a disclaimer? Anyways, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or any of the characters.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 10: She's Back  
  
Lizzie was ecstatic. Today Miranda was returning from Mexico and she couldn't  
  
wait to tell her about Gordo in person. (AN: We'll just pretend Miranda already knew about   
  
the IMVA's because I don't want to bring that up again) Her parents were going to drive to  
  
the airport in an hour to pick her up. They were planning a classic movie night at the  
  
McGuire's. The 3 Amigos together again.  
  
The doorbell rang at that moment and she went to answer it, she knew it would be  
  
Gordo and she did not want him to have to talk to her dad. She opened the door and there  
  
was Gordo with his famous lop-sided smile. She grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him up  
  
the stairs.  
  
G: Ouch, what was that for? He shook his wrist to loosen it.  
  
L: I didn't want you to have to face my dad, you should be thanking me.  
  
G: He really doesn't like the guys you date does he?  
  
L: That is for sure, but he has to let me grow up sometime.  
  
G: So, are you excited about Miranda coming back?  
  
L: Do you really need to ask me that question?  
  
G: Right, just making small talk. He stood up and was about to kiss her when Sam walked   
  
in.  
  
Sam: Oh, hello Gordo. He noticably stiffened.  
  
G: Good morning, Mr. McGuire. He eyed Gordo suspiciously, but had no idea he had walked   
  
in on an almost-kiss being as clueless as he usually was.  
  
Sam: Are you kids ready to go pick up the Sanchezs?  
  
L: Sure, dad, we'll be right down. She mouthed a 'sorry' in Gordo's direction and they   
  
walked downstairs and out to the car. Gordo said hello to Mrs. McGuire before climbing in.  
  
When they arrived at the airport, it was very crowded but Miranda's plane had   
  
already arrived. As soon as Lizzie saw Miranda she ran over and hugged her. When they   
  
broke apart, Gordo gave her a quick hug and they all started rambling at once. The parents  
  
quieted them and they all went to baggage claim.  
  
L: So, how was Mexico Miranda?  
  
M: It was wonderful, I wish I had been in Rome with you guys, it seems I missed a lot. So  
  
are you guys...? Gordo finally spoke:  
  
G: Together? Yeah, is that okay with you?  
  
M: Of course, I was wondering when you 2 would finally admit your feelings.  
  
They all laughed, LIzzie was relieved although she knew Miranda would be okay with   
  
it. Miranda had to go unpack before the movie night so Gordo and Lizzie As Gordo tried  
  
to talk LIzzie out of a chick flick, neither of them noticed a stranger from their past  
  
starting to walk towards them.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Oooo, a cliffhanger. Who could the person be? I won't write more until I get at least 5  
  
reviews. 


	11. Plans of Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McgUire, but I wish I did!  
  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Where we left off:  
  
Miranda had to go unpack before movie night so Gordo and Lizzie As Gordo tried  
  
to talk Lizzie out of a chick flick, neither of them noticed a stranger from their past  
  
starting to walk towards them.  
  
Chapter 11: Plans  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I finally gave in to the chick flick after recieving the sad eyes. But at that   
  
moment I heard a voice behind me.  
  
"Hello David!"  
  
I whipped around, only 3 people called me David, my parents and...  
  
G: Brooke? Yes, it was my ex-girlfriend. What a perfect time for her to show up. I   
  
had an idea, I grabbed Lizzie's hand to show that we were together, just in case she   
  
couldn't tell already. I didn't want Lizzie feeling jealous either.  
  
BROOKE'S POV  
  
I walked into the video store and noticed David, my ex, talking with his best friend  
  
Lizzie. I walked over to say hello.  
  
B: Hello David! He whipped around and looked at me like he didn't know who I was for a   
  
second.  
  
G: Brooke? Who else would I be? I noticed he reached for LIzzie's hand and she feigned a  
  
grin. He probably is trying to tell me their dating. Great, I still haven't for dumping me.  
  
Even if it was over a year ago. Hmm, maybe I need to break them up. I leaned in and kissed  
  
his cheek. Lizzie freaked out and ran out of the store, my plan had already gone into   
  
effect. Gordo blushed for a millisecond and then his faced turned angry.  
  
G: Lizzie Wait! He turned to me and said: What were you thinking? He shoved me aside and  
  
ran out the door. He deserved it, now for phaze two.  
  
LIZZIE'S POV  
  
I can't believe she kissed him. I know Gordo couldn't help it, but it hurt anyway.  
  
I had to get out of there, I ran home but instead of going inside I decided to go sit in the  
  
backyard. Cloud watching, a fun pasttime.  
  
GORDO'S POV  
  
I can't believe Brooke did that! Now Lizzie probably won't even talk to me. I ran   
  
outside not knowing where to go, I saw LIzzie disappear around a corner. She must be headed  
  
home. I ran as fast as he could to her house and then found her in the backyard. I walked  
  
over to her slowly and laid next to her on the grass. There was on stray tear on her cheek  
  
but other han that she seemed fine. I wiped it away and she shivered.  
  
G: I'm sorry Lizzie, but really I didn't know she would do that.  
  
L: I know you didn't Gordo, its just, seeing her brought back old jealously, you know.  
  
G: I do, that's exactly how I felt when you dated Ronnie. Wait, you liked be back then?  
  
L: Well, I didn't realize it at the time, I guess I did." I couldn't take it any longer.  
  
I leaned over and lightly kissed her. I was about to lean in again when Miranda walked in.  
  
M: Ok, none of that while I'm around! Did you get the movies?  
  
L: uh, no. We didn't get a chance to... Miranda gave us a questioning look and I explained  
  
what happened. Lizzie frowned as I went on but I wrapped my arm around her reassuringly.  
  
M: Wow, sounds like she's up to something, I mean she is friends with Claire. Anyway, you  
  
have plenty of movies to watch Lizzie. They all linked arms and went inside, thinking the   
  
same thing, life was perfect again.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: I finally updated. Sadly, this was my last chapter, I'm just not having fun with it   
  
anymore. But, I have a new one coming out called, The Real Inscription, give it a chance.  
  
Thanx to those who reviewed, hoped you liked it. 


	12. Final AN

I just wanted to leave a final author's notee so everyone knows that this story is over. It was just getting really boring to write.  
  
Please check out my other story The Real Inscription. I think ite pretty good if I do say so myself. Thanx to everyone who gave me  
  
input for this story. I really appreciate it. Bye everyone! Luv ya lots - Friendsfanatic 


End file.
